


Legacy of a Dream

by amorenpsykhe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Chronicles of Narnia References, F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnian Subcultures, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Post-Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenpsykhe/pseuds/amorenpsykhe
Summary: Susan has to choose between two things:Be a Queen of CalormenorBe a Queen of Narnia
Relationships: Corin - Relationship, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie/Rabadash
Kudos: 3





	Legacy of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you'll like this one-shot story! This is a chapter from Requiem for Beauty! I decided to post it with it's own story because of how I want to write a novel between what happened in the Golden Age of Narnia and the Archenland conflict!
> 
> please Enjoy! If you wish to continue of reading the whole outline of this story, please read Requiem for Beauty: The Chronicles of Susan!

"Sister, the ambassadors and the prince from Calormen had arrived!"

Lucy called out, entering her older sisters large and bright bedroom, adorned with sun ornaments around and white roses. The walls were colored with lovely gold and with rich brown wood. The one set of table with two chairs were gold metal and were covered with gold shaped daffodils and mountain ash leaves. Susan's bed was large and womanly with the color and with the design of the radiant sun, a familiar symbol for one of the Queen of Narnia who symbolizes the Sun itself. The chambers has two large windows and a small balcony, where Susan was leaning in over, looking outside her very country and smelling the unpolluted beautiful air breeze of magical Narnia. Her majesties bedroom was located inside the large chambers, located at the Southern Radiant Sun Pavilion at Cair Paravel, this southern part of the castle was owned and managed by the Queen Susan the Gentle herself. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan had usually spent most of their bonding moments here as they usually drink tea together, practice embroidery, and write poetry.

As it was decided that they divide the castle for the balance of the four monarchs.

Peter as the high king got the Northern Clear Sky Pavilion, it is where they held the small council of Narnia. And It is where the place where Peter and Edmund would mostly squire. Lucy got the Eastern Glistening Sea Pavilion, It is where the ocean hold a dear part of Cair Paravel as it was near the Eastern Sea where Aslan had vanished. Lucy had spent most of her days here growing up from a young child to a young lady, who unlike Susan, was very tomboyish and wild. Edmund got the Western Great Woods Pavilion. It is a wonderfully quiet place where the Pevensie siblings used to bond with one another.

"A lady should not be screaming" Susan pointed at Lucy as she turned herself around to face her young sister. Smiling as to tease the lively young and cheerful Queen.

"A Queen shouldn't be late" Lucy smiled back. She went and hugged her older and much taller older sister. While Lucy had grown up to be a lady of the height of 5'5. Susan however was a tall woman with the height of 5'8.

The two Pevensie sisters were different from one another, Lucy who was more wild and carefree than her sister, was petite or slender. Susan however was more feminine and gentle, with a voluptuous, more curvaceous yet thin body.

"Let's go sister, our brothers Peter and Edmund had been waiting for us at the great throne hall. Mr. tumnus had said that all the ambassadors of Calormen and their prince are already there with the Archenlanders. In fact, prince Corin was so eager to see you and was about the one to fetch you but his dear father needed him." Lucy informed as she sat at the golden chair.

"What do you say if I skip the welcome ceremony?" Susan asked as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and starts to comb her very long black hair.

"I say it's very unlike you" The younger Queen remarked.

"Very unlike me? Am I that dutiful?" Susan repeated questioningly. "Have I grown boring?"

Lucy chuckled and nodded. "Yes, boring―boring yet gentle"

"You flatter me oh dear Queen Lucy the valiant" Susan was now the one to chuckle.

"Thank you, I intend well..but back from your question,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mean you don't want to accept the marriage proposal by not attending?" Lucy asked as she stood up and walked towards her sister, she leaned in against the large golden vanity table of Susan, who was still combing her hair while staring at an empty space.

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Yes, I guess..I mean, that's your hand in marriage we're talking about, I know you want to marry someone you dearly love and not only because it's your duty as Queen." Lucy solemnly declared. "I know Peter and Ed would understand but to them it's still your duty. As the high queen, it's very important for you to marry. Even if Pete had a great scare when you got kidnapped. He and Ed had been overly over protective of us especially of you but Peter had always pointed out that Narnia now needs to produce an heir and unlucky for you, you're the older Queen so.....I get to spend so much more freedom" she added.

"Not a Queen...I'm like some broodmare" Susan complained.

"You're more than that," Lucy said soothingly, lending her hand over to Susan's shoulder as she stared at her sister on the reflection of the mirror.

"More than what?"

"More than a Queen, you're my sister, no matter what your decision might be I'll be supporting you through and through" Lucy and Susan exchanged smiles as they look at each other over the reflection.

"Thank you Lucy, sometimes it always surprises me how you've grown to a lady. And how you sometimes act more mature" Susan sighed. Patting the smooth texture of her sister's hand.

They stared at each other when suddenly they were startled by the sudden intrusion of Susan's bedroom. Barging in the room, came out the very known friend of the four monarchs and Lucy's bestfriend, Mr. Tumnus, who was panting heavily from running. Like the Pevensies, he was full grown now, his brown hair was now long and styled in a very elegant and classy way, and he wore a baby blue tunic but have remained naked down onwards on his goat legs.

"Your majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt your time together but the High King had demanded both of your presence at the great throne hall" Mr. Tumnus informed as he panted uncontrollably. Sweat dripping at both sides of his face. Lucy came towards him as to touch his face.

"Oh dear Mr. Tumnus you look pale!" Lucy exclaimed as she touch the fauns cheeks.

"I'm okay Queen Lucy" Mr. Tumnus reassured.

"Here Mr. Tumnus, have some water please" Susan had poured out some cold water and handed to the pale faun. She knows that the way from the throne hall to the southern pavilion was very long.

"Oh thank you Queen Susan" Mr. Tumnus expressed a gratitude as he took the water from Susan's hand and drank.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where's the two of them?" The High King Peter had agitatedly mumbled to himself as he stared at the entrance of the throne hall. He was sitting on his large golden throne engraved with an oak tree, a sword and the sky. On his left was his quieter and grave younger brother King Edmund who, like his older brother was sitting on a large silver throne engraved by birch tree, a book and the woods.

"Mr. Tumnus had come to call your sisters your majesty, you don't need to worry" Mr. Beaver enlightened.

"They knew the ambassadors would come today yet they are still late" Peter sighed as he made a face, "What am I going to do with my two Queens?" He added as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Marry them off?" King Edmund had added looking at his handsome brother who was blonde as a sun.

Mr. Beaver and his wife Mrs. Beaver chuckled sweetly at the King's joke.

"Oh stop it Ed." Peter smirked as he glared at Edmund who just slyly crooked a smile. Mr. Beaver was almost about to comment when his wife burst out suddenly at his side, "Oh here they are!" she was looking at the entrance door, a very large white door of the throne hall, opening slowly.

"Finally!" Mrs. Beaver said happily, clasping her two paws together.

Everyone at the great large throne hall turned their heads and gazes to look upon the person who was about to be introduced by the herald of arms. The trumpets were blown and the swords of each standing Centaurs were held high like a salute.

"Presenting, The Majesties High Queen Susan The Gentle and Queen Lucy The Valiant, The two Queens of Narnia"

The crowd of Narnians, Archenlanders and Calormens were greatly taken by the sight of the divine beauty of the two Narnian Queens, marvelling with such great beauty as Susan and Lucy came forward, walking towards the hallway of crowds to their respective thrones.

The High Queen Susan was unparalleled by her majestic supreme beauty. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that each of all their eyes can't seem to take their gaze off of her, She was so beautiful that by her presence, everything lit up radiantly, as it was like the very Sun has been rising again supremely. Her perfect face was so small, striking, exceptional and unforgettable that people find it hard to look away for once they saw her. The Gentle Queen was tall, taller than her sister and more curvaceous and voluptuous in body. She was bustier and rounder, with it complimented her royal deep mauve, cream and periwinkle gown that was embroided with little silver crystals down to her skirts. Her long dark as ivory hair fell almost to her feet, it was styled with silver ornaments which were adorned by her golden crown. She had a flawless pale skin almost as white as snow. Her lips was as red as blood and her eyes,were unlike her siblings. Susan's eyes were mismatched, one turquoise silver blue and one lavender violet. And around the centre on each color of her eyes, was another color, green on the silver blue and gold on the lavender violet. The flaw of her mismatched eyes just only increased and emphasized her beauty. She entered that throne hall with so much benevolence and radiance.

The Queen Lucy however was distinctable, she resesmbles her brother Edmund but with a golden mane like Peter. Her beauty was so great that like Susan, it was exceptional. She was smaller than her older sister but slender in body, She wore a gorgeously designed rich green gown that gracefully dances every time she walks. Her golden hair was let loose too like Susan, but unlike Susan Her hair was long yet shorter compared to her sister, reaching just up to her waist. It was adorned with her silver crown with golden floral ornaments. Although beautiful, her beauty was the opposite of her sister Susan. She had gold, blonde curly hair, her skin was sun-kissed and lips as pink as a petal. Her eyes, was like the ocean, was deep blue and mysterious. True to their names, Susan was overwhelmingly and supremely radiant as the rising sun while Lucy was adoring and glowing glistening as the sea waves.

High King Peter and King Edmund stood up from their thrones and greeted both of their darling sisters. While Mr. and Mrs. Beaver bowed.

"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy you're late" Peter remarked, smirking after as he reached both of his sisters and gave a warm hug.

"A Queen is never late" says Lucy as she hugged her big brother back. A quote that she always heard from her very patient, very gentle and very queenly older sister.

"I think I've heard that before" Susan chuckled.

"You two look very dashing" Edmund commented as Peter backed down and gave him the next turn to both hug his gorgeous sisters.

"Lucky for you, your beauty makes everyone brighten up their day" He says to Lucy which she replies back with a bright smirk. Then Edmund turns to wink at Susan.

"And unlucky for you, your beauty makes everyone crazy to the point where Narnia always have a new welcomed visitor hoping that you'll be shipped off to their country" He spoke slyly and Susan replies back with a glare. While Peter just rolled his eyes and Lucy just teasingly swat Edmund's back.

"How mean" Lucy stated.

"What place am I going to be shipped off now?" Susan asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Calormen" Edmund informed as his stare darted off at the sea of crowds to the group of tall bronze skinned men. There were fifteen of them, some were old and middle aged and some were young men, on the same age like his older brother Peter. He saw them staring at him and his siblings direction. Evident and brilliant awe had masked their similar colored faces. One of the man even seem had his jaw drop as he stares at the view of the Pevensie siblings. It was Prince Rabadash, the oldest son of the Tisroc and the heir to Tashbaan. Edmund just pitifully looked at the Prince, as the Prince himself had his stare glued on Queen Susan.

"The Prince Rabadash has been pestering me all day just to meet you personally" Edmund informed his sister, who followed where his gaze lies upon. "He cried that he couldn't wait" He added.

"Is he that guy?" Susan asked. Curiosity took whole on her radiant face.

"Where?" Lucy added as she grab Susan's elbow.

"Let's take a sit first shall we, we need to start the welcome ceremony" said Peter who slowly turned around from his siblings and walked towards his throne. He was wearing a red and golden heavy coat that was long, and hanging around his chest was dark green jewels. His royal tunic was designed carefully and wonderfully, and it was on the same color of his kingly coat. Peter had let grown his blonde hair over the past years of ruling, it was almost as long like the hair of Lucy. His eyes were turquoise bright green and his flawless skin was tanned and manly. Like his younger brother Edmund, He was a very skilled warrior and an excellent swordsman, thus he loves to spare his free time squiring with Edmund or with one of his Generals. Standing at the height of 6'3, Peter was tall and very muscular, very well built. Statuesque in form. His perfect face was chiselled and every woman in Narnia or even in other countries wants to bed him, but unlucky for them, Peter was not a kind of man who would put a woman's need after his country. Yet He was the very embodiment of what a king should look like.

With that, the three younger Pevensie's obeyed the command of their older brother. The four monarchs of Narnia then took their respective sits, enabling Peter to start the welcoming ceremony for the Calormene guest. Every man can't seem to take their eyes off of Susan while she's sitting on her throne, making her blush at the moment. She hates this kind of situations, it makes her feel vulnerable.

"Welcome to Narnia" Peter began, his voice was deep, loud and clear. "I'm glad that you find our humble country worth visiting, and I hope you find it in your heart to love it. I'm rejoiced that we'll have a chance to build a peaceful truce and allegiance."

"We are indeed thankful also on welcoming us with wide open arms High King Peter, I'm Prince Rabadash the son of the Tisroc." The prince stated as he smiled a warm smile towards Peter and his siblings then bowing as a sign of courtesy. He was tall, as tall as Edmund and like the other men he brought along with him to Narnia, Prince Rabadash was bronze skinned, he had brown wavy long hair and hazel eyes, Susan had to admit the man possesses striking and masculine features. He was lean, broad and slender, he wore a traditional Calormene outfit that was fit for their royalty.

'He's handsome' Susan thought. It was her first time having a suitor as handsome as Rabadash, don't be confused. Susan's suitors were good-looking and fair haired. But they weren't as good looking as the exotic Prince.

"How do you find the life at the capital?" Susan's thoughts were suddenly distracted by Peter's question.

"It is wonderful your majesty, I'm finding it really interesting and fascinating. I would love to come back here for more." Rabadash said politely.

"You are welcome to do so!" Peter chuckled, making the atmosphere at the throne hall cheery and joyous.

"May I be straight forward to you High King Peter?" Prince Rabadash asked, lifting a thick brow and looking at Susan's direction then to Peter.

"Yes?"

"One of the reason why we sailed from Calormen to Narnia is because of the rumors." The Prince informed.

"What rumors?" King Edmund was now the one to speak.

"We heard that the most beautiful woman in the world lives in Narnia. As a prince, I want to take her to be my lawfully wedded wife but as a man who've seen a countless faces of women, there on Calormene, Archenland and other nearby nations. I and my ambassadors were a bit sceptical. We never believed the rumors until Queen Susan entered this very room and I must say the very rumors are indeed true." Prince Rabadash stated very politely. From looking to Edmund, to Lucy and to Peter. His gaze landed on the very treasure he wants.

"If I may be bold, my Queen. You're the most beautiful and elegant woman I've ever seen. My heart is completely taken by your beauty, my eyes drowns at the mere sight of your face and my mind tells me to court you if you may allowed my dear Queen Susan"

With those spoken words being loud and clear around the great throne hall where everyone can deeply hear. Susan blushes, she was rendered speechless by the Prince's declaration of admiration. Peter looked at his blushing sister, everyone was waiting for her reply and answer. The atmosphere then become tense and awkward, around Queen Susan at least.

"Sister, the prince is waiting for your reply" Peter spoke as he gently touched Susan's hand. Reminding her that it's not the best time to daydream.

"ohhh" Susan was able to mumble. Panic reflects on her unique beauty of an eyes. She turns to Peter for help but he just looked at her gravely and questioningly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I thought you didn't want to marry the Prince" Lucy complained as she and Susan walked side to side with an army of ladies in waiting following behind them. The welcome ceremony just ended and the Narnians and the Archenlanders were bewildered by Queen Susan's reply.

"I never said that" Susan just closed her eyes, lifting up her head as to avoid being glared by her confused young sister.

"I thought you don't want to attend the ceremony because you're turning down the proposal?" Lucy exclaimed. Her brows clashing between her forehead. Her lips were not happy.

"I did not agree of marrying him sister, I've just agreed on letting him court me" Susan corrected as she opened her eyes, sadness took a hold over the emotions being reflected from her eyes. She hopes she made the right decision.

Lucy sighed. "I don't like him" She solemnly stated. That caught Susan's attention, finally looking down at her sister who just stared pass the hallway where they were walking through.

"And why is that? You've never the type to dislike someone prior to the first meeting" Susan remarked.

" Yes I know but...I don't know. He gives off that kind of vibe" Lucy stated.

"What kind of vibe?"

"You know..." Lucy looks at Susan seriously and mutters the words "The same vibe like the White Witch"

Susan became startled by Lucy's words, it's been at least 13 years since they defeated the evil White Witch, and speaking her name just brings shiver to Susan's spine and core. She doesn't want to remember the sight she saw back then, the frozen graves of those whom the White Queen had punished.

"Why do you think that?" Susan tries to avoid the memory of the cruel and evil former Queen.

"I don't know why, I just feel like it" Lucy states confusingly.

"Let's give him a chance, you know they'll be staying here for at least seven more days and maybe he'll be kind and fine despite of your thoughts. Let's not judge him until we get to know him" Susan said optimistically, showing hope at the sound of her voice.

"Okay" Lucy just sighed as she agreed to her sister, "Peter seems to like him and finds him interesting so why not give it a try"

"How about Edmund? Does our other brother like him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, he never showed any signs that made him disapprove of the courtship but I guess he finds Rabadash quite distasteful"

"Distasteful?" Susan repeated "How?" Her voice sounding like the lovely chimes of swinging bells.

Lucy shrugged. "Ask him later"

Susan just stared at her younger sister quietly as Lucy bows down to her, excusing herself. The sisters were about to depart as Lucy now needs to tend to her queenly duties. They parted path in the middle of the white keep, the younger queen leaves for the eastern part of Cair paravel and she was followed by her army of ladies in waiting and servants. While Susan just stood there, watching as they go and disappear out of sight.

Susan, who was still staring at the eastern view of the castle just stood still, deep in thought. She suddenly lifts her left hand like a signal. One of her leading ladies-in-waiting came forward towards behind her back.

"What is it your majesty?" The maiden asked sweetly. She looks to the Queen in a great awe.

"Come to my brother King Edmund, tell him that I'll be paying a visit later when the radiant sun comes to set" Susan commanded.

"Yes your majesty" She bowed towards to Susan and turns around to leave for the Western Great Woods pavilion.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You look handsome brother"

Susan commented as she enters the great chambers of the Western Pavilion. It was a large chamber, with great dark green plastered walls and decorated by golden sculptures. King Edmund was there, with some couple of his ambassadors who serves under him. They frequently visits the king to ask some advices as Edmund was said to be good on giving them. All of the men turned and looked at the beautiful Queen who walks towards them all by herself. Susan had insisted that on this kind of matters, she must go alone. As Susan doesn't want her maidens to learn how to gossip around the castle. When she got closer to the group, they bowed towards her.

"Queen Susan" They greeted as they blush. They have seen the Gentle Queen a lot of times yet they have never ceased to be amazed and to be awestruck of how beautiful she is.

"Sister, I was told you want to see me" Edmund stated. "Have you gone missing your little brother that much?" He and the ambassadors sweetly laughed. On normal times, Edmund was a grave and quiet man, more serious, cunning and calculating than Peter, yet on other times, like the old child-like Edmund, he was playful, loving and very sweet. Sweeter than Peter if Susan could say. It was not like Peter was not sweet at all, The High King was just more over protective and would tend to over-react whenever something had involved with Susan. The second king of Narnia now was fully grown, he became a well-built man, standing at the height of 6'1. Edmund was pretty, his face was more beautiful than any woman or man over Calormen or Archenland. He had grey stormy eyes and a very structured defined face. Like Susan, he was pale in skin color with his very dark ivory hair opposite of his older brother and younger sister who was the very blaze and ray of the sun, blonde manes and sun-kissed skins.

"Of course" Susan smiles gently as she touches Edmunds left cheek "I'll always miss my baby brother who always clung to me when he was a baby" that made the young embarrassed King blushed to red as a tomato. The Narnian ambassadors just chuckled at their Kings embarrassment. He might be a well-known, skilled warrior, one of the best fighters in Narnia, but Edmund would always be the baby boy Susan would held when they were still young. Before Lucy was born, Edmund was the only younger sibling Susan had and she spent her childhood days taking care of her baby brother while Peter, who was much older by then, looks after them.

"Always like a mother" Edmund sweetly complained as he took Susan's hand on his left cheek and brought to his lips to kiss her it.

"Now I must talk to you sweet brother of mine" said Susan. She looks towards the other men in front of her and bowed a polite bow. "If you may, I would like to steal my brother for a moment. I shall return him to you as soon as possible." She smiled her dazzling and captivating smile.

The ambassadors under the Western Great woods was strucked speechless. The Queen's direct smile was making them dumb and lost for words.

"The Queen asked you if you can allow her to kidnap me" The King states teasingly. That broke their reverie.

"Oh yes yes yes!" All of the men had stuttered. The king and Queen just laughed.

"You'd let someone kidnap your king?" Edmund asked, making fun of the situation. One of the oldest ambassadors was fast to react and his face whitens as he panics. "No! Not of course, It's not like that my King" Seeing his ambassador's reaction, Edmund gently patted the shoulder of the man. "I know, I know. Well I guess, we'll just continue the discussion about the meeting in regards for the Calormen tomorrow morning. I would have a word with my siblings first and I shall inform you my council tomorrow. Have a good night all of you"

"Yes your majesty" With that said and done, all of the ambassadors bowed towards the Just King and the Gentle Queen. Edmund and Susan looked at them quietly as they disappeared and exited the Western pavilion.

Then Edmund turned to look at his sister. The height difference between them was now evident.

"So what do you want to talk about Su?" He asked lifting an eyebrow and offering an elbow.

"I want to have your council dear brother" Susan informed as she takes Edmund's elbow. She let him guide her to one of the tables on the left side of the great chamber inside the pavilion. They both sat at the chair, opposite to one another. Edmund sighed, a short sigh and asked.

"A council in regards to what?" His grey eyes melting as he stared down at the marbled floor.

"It's about the courtship, and about....." Susan looked at her brother seriously and hesitantly muttering the words. "Prince Rabadash"

Susan was the kind of woman who hates to talk about her love life in front of others. She was a secretive woman, serious and quiet and doesn't like to talk about it with her siblings. But not now, she felt that she needed to do this as it had troubled her still after the welcome ceremony. The words that came out of Lucy had been stuck in her mind, she can't seem to forget it or even un-think it. This was the first, a first among the thousands of her suitors, a first time which she feels unsure about her decisions in regards to agreeing about the courtship.

"I don't know whether I've made the right decision" Susan admitted. Frowning about her problem.

There's nothing dangerous about being courted, is it? She thought.

At this moment, Edmund turns his head to look at her gravely and solemnly. The just and the wise Edmund was here now and the sweet one had gotten back to sleep.

"He seems an interesting man. Like a puzzle, you'll never know the answer of what's behind the meaning of the picture until you put it all together." Edmund was able to articulate. His grey eyes glistening as he spoke slowly and seriously the words. Someone who fits into his description to Rabadash had made him remember that old evil foe. He was one of her countless victims, because of his mistake of falling from her two-faced kind and sweet words and actions. His siblings and Narnia was almost put into a deadly danger.

A Witch in a Queen's clothing.

"Lucy said that you find him distasteful" Susan inferred, raising an elegant brow as she stares back at her brother.

"I found him distasteful but I too found him interesting. Both are twins." Edmund explained. His eyes narrowed as he made a face.

"Do you like him?" asked Susan.

"Su, I'm not gay!" The king hollered. His entire face was a mask of utter disbelief and bewilderment. He never knew Susan would ask this kind of question. Edmund now at the very moment doesn't know what his sister has been really up to by bringing up a question like that.

"You're scaring me. If you plan on wanting me to pretend as a gay man to distract this dark lover of yours, you may hell bloody well think about it again" Edmund groaned, glaring now at his confused sister.

At first, Susan didn't get what her brother was implying. But when she realizes, it made her blush red and it made her eyes wide. Shocked by Edmunds conclusion. She instantly stood up from where she sat just to comfort her brother, kneeling in front of him and holding his hands gently against her own. She leans forward to kiss the top of his hand and looked at him. King Edmund was just staring blankly at his sister.

"Oh dear brother! How mean of you to think of me that I'll make you do such thing against your will!" She moaned.

"Then what are you asking me?" Edmund retorted, annoyed.

"I was asking if you like him as my future husband." Susan confessed and added, "If he is suitable enough to be your brother-in-law, if he's suitable enough to have me as his wife and as a mother of his children, most importantly a Queen to Calormen" She moaned as she cried against her brother, weeping at his knees.

Edmund was quick to comfort her crying sister. Among his three siblings, Susan was the gentlest, easily touched, easily loving, and easily forgiving. It made her sensitive to the point that moments like this made her cry. The king touched the weeping queen's hair, patting gently as he waits for her to stop. And when she finally did, he was able to touch her lovely face, eyes and nose swollen from crying. He lifts her face up to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry if I acted that way sister, can you forgive me?" Edmund sweetly apologized.

"Always" Susan muttered. Flashing her forgiving and gentle smile towards the view of her brother. Edmund helped her stand up and made her sit back on her chair, stooping down to lean over her, just to wipe the stains off of her tears over her cheeks. Then he kissed her gently in the lips, in a brotherly way. It was a normal costumed in Narnia, and it was rather an exchanged of platonic love instead of the more erotic love.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry again sister. But you honestly have mislead me there, about rabadash. And please don't speak about how he'll make a suitable husband for you, no one can ever be enough to deserve as someone as beautiful, loving and kind as you. I can never imagine you pregnant, round with a child because it disgust me to ever conceptualize a man being inside you" King Edmund acknowledged. Conceding the fact that the idea greatly disturbed him even if it was only natural for her to bear someone's child someday.

"But that's my opinion, that's what I want and I know it differs from yours though thinking about it now, of how you'll be a Queen of Calormen instead of Narnia, if you would marry the prince. Then I suppose you'll have to leave Narnia and give up your throne as Queen here.." He added as he sat back down to his chair. Looking absent minded as he stared into space. Those spoken words had terrified Susan.

Leaving Narnia? Giving up her Narnian title just to be a Queen to another foreign country? The thought made her petrified.

Susan just eyed him carefully, her little face a bit puffy from crying.

"So what do you suggest I do?" She asked, nervous.

"You already given your word about the courtship, it'll be rude of you to deny the prince now and it'll put a stake on the building relationships between Calormene and Narnia. One mistake my dear sister, your beauty can destroy both countries" Edmund had given his council. No wonder he was the most serious yet wise among the four of them, by experiencing some life turning events way back when they were younger. It have made a great impact on the young King.

He'll risk no danger for committing the same mistakes again. And he hopes Susan too, wouldn't end up the same.

Susan didn't answer. She knew Edmund was right, she just couldn't accept now that he is indeed right.

"So that's it" Edmund said and smiled, turning his head to look at his lovely older sister. She was just looking sad and gorgeous at the same time.

"We should go now, it's almost time. Our High King, our dear older brother is throwing a huge celebration. A feast I should say in regard to welcoming the Calormenes. He was hoping that our nation and their nation would become allies and this night would be a start of it" The King informed as he stood up, offering his hand as to help Susan get up from where she was sitting.

"I don't want to go" She whispered, loud enough for Edmund to hear it loud and clear.

"Duty Su, duty" He reminded her, making Susan sigh. She guessed that she had no choice after all..... Yes it was Susan's duty, as a Queen at least. A Queen should always be present to support her nation no matter what. She guessed that on this kind of situations duty to her country comes first before her own confusion. She'll deal with it later, after the party ends and she'll be back at the comforts of her royal bedroom.

The Queen nodded as to agreement, and raising her hand, offering it to her brotherly king, "Let's go"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night of the great feast, The Narnian Kings and Queens celebrated their allegiance with Calormene and Archenland. The High King Peter was beyond rejoiced, he always wanted a peaceful relationship towards great countries beside Narnia as it would have been what Aslan, The great lion had wanted. He'll do anything and literally everything just to protect the land that Aslan have intrusted to him and to his siblings. Peter spend the night laughing and cheering, speaking of great stories of his and his siblings battle against the white witch making all the guest on that room reminiscent those glorious yet hard memories. The archenlanders and the calormenes were interested enough to ask if Aslan was indeed real, making Lucy the one to brag now of how she and Susan saw the great lion be resurrected from the dead. She added that it would be one of her unforgettable and cherishable moments of her life, as experiencing something like that, no matter how tragic, the experience made her belief even stronger and her faith for goodness and to Aslan became more powerful.

It made the Archenlanders wonder if ever Aslan would ever show himself to them while the Calormene weren't even thinking about meeting a real life lion in fear that they'll be eaten or punished, because for them the lion was merely like a wild animal that came out from a curse or from a witch. The Narnians however talked about the great lion with such undying devotion and how they wished he would show himself to them again, to lucy even for the last time. Susan was all but quiet on that night, just flashing a gentle smile here and there. The prince Corin of Archenland was always close to her majesty and wouldn't let rabadash get any closer to his beloved Queen. He had somewhat a crush on the beautiful Susan you see, stating the words of...

"If I was just a bit older I would be the one to marry you Queen Susan" Prince Corin said as he stumped his food with a fork. Queen Susan who was sitting beside him (He insisted that he'll sit and eat near Susan despite his Father's command that he'll be sitting near the High King Peter) just reacted with a warm smile and hugged the Prince. Hugging him with tenderness and care. "Oh, you'll find a princess worthy to be your Queen someday my loving Prince" Susan said soothingly as The Kings of Narnia, Queen Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, The Beavers and Prince Corin's father just stared at the two monarchy and chuckled. The Prince of Calormen just smiled too, though not pleased at the Prince of Archenland's statement.

When the laughter ceased around the dining hall, the Prince Rabadash took the opportunity to speak up. He stood up and held his glass of champagne high.

"I want to propose a toast to a peaceful future between our nations, here's to champagne, a drink divine  
that makes us forget our troubles. Let's fill our hearts with joy and self-affirmation. Let us always be friends,  
or at least until this bottle ends. Here's to being happy and free, and to a glass that's never empty. Cheers"

All of them stood up and smiled, "Cheers" everyone said as they all drink each of their champagne of glass. When all of them had settled back in their sits, Rabadash began to spoke again, still standing up.

"I want to take this opportunity to announce my gratefulness to the High King for accepting us, a foreign to this beauty of a magical land," Rabadash looked at Peter and smiled then Peter just looked back at him, returning the smile the Prince gave. "I must say that coming this far was worth it. And one of the main reasons of why it had become worth it is because of Queen Susan." Rabadash turns to look at Susan making her blush at her sit. "Queen Susan, I am very thankful that you find it in your heart to agree of letting me have a chance of courting you. I promise to you and all who is here shall be the witness, that I Rabadash would court you with all my heart, I shall pour all my devotion to you and only to you, I shall honour you always and I shall love you forever radiant Queen of Narnia. And as a token of my endless affection, and a symbol of the beginning of my courtship. I want to gift you the heart of the desert, worth a thousand souls."

From his pocket, Rabadash took out a slender long black velvet box and revealed it to his speechless audience. The ambassadors who came with him had smirked, they were impressed and proud of how wonderfully generous and gallant their Prince has been. Slowly but surely, Rabadash opened the velvet box, and inside it was a huge round red diamond necklace. The most rarest among gemstone and diamonds and the most expensive.

"This is for you, only you who's beauty can surpass this diamonds beauty" Rabadash declares. "The one and only Heart of the Desert, designed with the rarest and most expensive red diamond. There's only one necklace that was made with pure red diamonds. Weighing a staggering 678.3 carat is one of the most expensive and valuable jewellery pieces ever made. Only one in the world and you owned it Queen Susan" He declares as he walks around the long table towards the direction of where Susan was sitting. After he had reach her, he offered his hand and asked. "Would you please stand up my Queen to receive my gift?"

Susan was hesitant, real hesitant. She feels the pressure building up to her. As she was more in battle within herself if she must say yes or no to the offer. She looked at Edmund who just stared at her, glaring is the right word. But he didn't speak or utter a word. She then turned to Lucy who was not looking at her at all. Her eyes were glued on the marvellous necklace. Now finally she turns to her older brother, who looked at her worriedly, she was looking for a sign, a symbol, a reaction that would help her situation. And Peter didn't disappoint as he just nodded and smiled—an enough permission to accept the necklace. He mutters encouragingly and loudly, "Go on my Queen"

Susan turned her head slowly to Rabadash and smiled gently. "I am grateful for the gift your grace" She spoke, being overwhelmed. After that, she slowly stood up gracefully from her chair and just looked down at her trembling hands in front of her. Every guest on that dining hall were staring at the two new couple as Rabadash pulled Susan hair away from her neck, he then proceeded to put the diamond box above the table and took out carefully the red diamond necklace. Rabadash then deliberately put the necklace on Susan's thin and flawless neck.

The red diamond was beyond words, a luxury that cannot comprehend its own beauty but it grew even more beautiful as Susan wore it with elegance and grace. Everyone clapped at the sight of Susan's acceptance of the Heart of the desert. Beyond this moment, for Narnians and Calormene, this acceptance just significantly means a start of new beginning of a friendship between the two countries.

For the Calormene's you see, accepting something from them symbolizes you're on debt with them and that it ensures that particular someone to spend their rest of their lives in Calormene. It just shows how accepting this treasure meant that they owned the most beautiful person in the world. The most beautiful person who ever lived.

Behind the upfront kind mask Rabadash was showing intentionally, Is a wicked smile he suppresses to hide. Rabadash would have his Queen, He would have her no matter what. He'll literally end anyone who will try to part her from him. Even if She, Susan would be the one to part herself from him, he'll hurt her, he'll kill her, and he'll reduce her to bones and dust if he doesn't covet her. That was his final way of how expressing how undying was his devotion, the final act of his affection.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Prince Rabadash spent all his spare time on the Calormene's remaining seven days by courting Susan, showing off to The High King Peter, of how intelligent, gallant and kind the Prince of Calormen can be. The High King in return seem to favour him and thus made a great tournament and hastilude for the Prince. He showed and demonstrated such display of how meekly and courteously he was on consorting The Pevensies. He carefully build up his good impression towards the monarchs. The Prince would ride with Peter on the afternoons, He started to befriend Edmund and would squire with him at the Northern Pavilion, while the Narnians, the High King, the Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, the Archenlanders, and the ambassadors from Calormen would cheer and watch. At one time, Rabadash had agreed on accompanying Lucy on sailing with the Splendor Hyaline for a whole day, at the end of the short voyage, he had gifted her a small bracelet laced with a brilliant amethyst gemstones, making Lucy exceptionally happy. When the sun sets on the horizon, Susan would find her chambers full of roses, sent by Rabadash. He ravished her with everything He got, He wrote poems for her, had enthralled her with his love letters which Susan would read every night. At this time, fortunately Susan had found herself smitten by the Prince's advances. She was entranced by him, but unbeknownst to her, that entrancement would soonly become entrapment.

The splendid days was ended when a letter sent by one of The High King's trusted General, the great centaur Ornious had informed that the northern parts of Ettinsmoor have been invaded by some group of rebelling giants, who had brought distraction over the land. Thus, making the eight days turn into seven as The High King's presence and army demands to be in the Northern Region. There was a complication however, Susan had agreed on coming to Calormen to visit Tashbaan. The Prince Rabadash ruling country in Calormen. She had agreed on the offer of visiting if the High King can escort her but because he cannot come, It brought complications towards the original plans.

"Brother do you must really have to go?" Asked Susan who gently touched Peter's face. They were on his bedroom chamber on the Nothern Clear Skies Pavilion.

"Lovely Su, you know to yourself that I must. If you have your duties as Queen, I have my own duties too as the High King. Narnia needs me to protect it from any evil and from any harm. I must do my duty, as so do you. Now, the courtship between the prince and you are going well, you need to do your duty as a Queen and Mother to Narnia. To marry and to ensure that Narnia would survive and have a future heir, you need to go to Calormen. You must, it would be rude if you don't. What would the Tisroc say if he finds out his future daughter-in-law is afraid on going to his own country? Like my battle against this rebellious giants. This would be your battle, face it with dignity and courage my Queen as Aslan would be proud if you did so." Peter spoke as he both coped Susan's beautiful face between his warm hands.

"I'm just afraid of going alone dear brother. I'm scared to leave my Narnia!" Susan cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why would you be afraid, you know that Aslan watches over us" Peter crooned to her, hugging his weeping sister against him. He let her burst it all out, and when the tears had finally ceased out. Susan pulled her head back from leaning over Peter's chest. She looked at him frantically and sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid that if I must go, I would never see Narnia again. You, Edmund and Lucy. I'm scared over the fact if I marry, I would become a foreigners Queen. If I say my vows, I would rule over a unknown and unfamiliar land. If I'll have his child, I would become the Queen of Calormen, of Tashbaan. I would not be Queen of Narnia anymore" Susan said with so much anguish that the words stabbed through Peter's heart. He totally understands her but He must stand strong and magnificent for her, for Narnia, for Aslan. Peter yet again coped Susan's face, serious this time. It forced her to look at him directly in his deep smouldering green eyes.

"Susan, always remember, always do. Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or Queen of Narnia. No one can change that, not even me, not Rabadash, or Calormen."

Susan knew this words. She knew it and it made her realize her own real worth as the Queen of Narnia. It will forever will be her identity, it would always be her. Always and Forever.

No one can take that away from her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For Susan's safety and relief, King Edmund had volunteered to replace the High King Peter as an escort to Calormen. While Queen Lucy would be left on her sibling absence to rule and protect Narnia. First, it didn't sit well for Susan on leaving her youngest sibling alone. But it didn't sit well either with King Edmund that Susan must go to Calormen alone. To appease her graving and worried older sister, The Queen Lucy had ordered a talk with Queen Susan, just to reassure her protective sister that she is capable of being left alone and rule by her own. A statement where she highly made a point that she is fully a grown Queen now and can handle this affairs and situation well, making Susan finally agree on letting King Edmund join her to Calormen and letting Lucy be left alone to rule in Narnia. In a condition that Mr and Mrs Beaver would watch over her. Susan had agreed too of letting Mr. Tumnus come, Lord Peridan, a close Narnia courtier. And The Prince Corin who had vowed that he should protect the Queen wherever she may go, despite his Royal Father's command, the King of Archenland, to return home. So the Narnian embassy consisted of Queen Susan, King Edmund, Mr. tumnus, Prince Corin, Lord Peridan, Two dwarves, a large raven and with some other Narnians. The two ships, one of Narnian embassy and one of Calormen embassy have set sail on the very next day morning, as the High King departed with his huge Narnian army towards the North to wage war against the giants and as The King of Archenland marched back to his home country on that very same morning. The beavers, the dryads and the Narnian maidens watched their Queen Lucy as she stood at the large balcony of Cair Paravel, who watches sadly from afar at her siblings departure. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Upon reaching Calormen and to its capital ruling kingdom, Tashbaan. The two great ships carrying each Calormene and Narnian embassies landed on land. Susan at this new moment thought it would be a start of a new chapter between her and Rabadash's relationship. Upon entering the large majestic city, the people of Tashbaan had welcomed the civilians of Narnia with mixed reactions. Some cheered and some were a little hesitant, untrusting. They all had wide eyes, upon seeing each faces of the Narnians especially the beasts and the magical creatures they all deemed to exists in only fairy tale stories and the Queen Susan who was the fairest among the land, whom the Tisroc, upon meeting, was immediately taken by how beautiful Susan was. Stating that he was glad that his bloodline would be carried on with the blood of a Goddess. Rabadash other brothers, upon meeting Susan, had formed a fixation towards her, finding their selves lusting for the Narnian Queen much to King Edmund's dismay. The Princesses of the Tisroc too had found the beautiful King irresistible and charming and thus the Tarkheena's have grown to form a hateful feeling towards Susan for always being close to Edmund and being protected by him. Beauty that gave birth to both jealousy and lust brought an argument between Rabadash and his brothers, his cousins and friends. Once when the Prince confronted his younger brother about him kissing Susan's hand without his permission, which led them to fight against one another. Cursing and threatening each other. On this moments, the mask that Rabadash wore when he was in Narnia had begun to slip down and it revealed slowly his true identity, his true face, the true Rabadash. Which made Susan, Edmund and other Narnians bewildered and disappointed. As the days go by, Rabadash mask had completely fallen off now and the Queen Susan had found herself in one of her most difficult situation, a complicated situation that she had worried about to face back when she was about to leave her beloved dazzling Narnia. The favour she had for the prince had completely vanished and she now has to face the fact that she doesn't want to marry him. As the days go by, Narnia found their selves unable to leave the city of Tashbaan, and Rabadash cruelty grew, making Susan avoid him at all cost.

Seeing and feeling that Susan's affection for him had ceased, Rabadash became furious. Unable to comprehend the rejection, He forced a private meeting with the Queen without informing the King Edmund and the Narnian ambassadors.

"Hi Susan" Rabadash had greeted when Susan was tricked by his servants on coming to his chambers, by lying that her brother was having a private meeting with the Princes' chambers .

"My Prince" Susan bowed and greeted politely, her eyes down and showing an impassive facial expression. After bowing, she lifts her head to see a drunk Rabadash. Drinking by himself while sitting on the corner of his huge golden chambers. She looks around the huge room, there was no brother here, Edmund was not here.

She panics but before she can let it show in her facial expression, she sighs heavily. Calming and pulling herself together. Susan struggles her frown.

"I wanna...wanna invite you to drink with me please" The Prince had drunkenly blurted out. His actions were clumsy and awkward.

"Forgive me, my Prince but I don't drink" Susan had earnestly stated and added. "Prince Rabadash, I believe that you are drunk. I wish for you to sleep early as a Prince still needs to do his royal duties as the Prince tomorrow morning. And I...I came because I thought my brother was with you, which I was completely mistaken. So please forgive me for disturbing you, I shall go return back to my chambers. I believe that if I haven't showed up to my brother, he'll be gravely worried..." Susan explains, face as gentle as possible.

"Oh screw him! Screw your brother! He's been too close to you, you know? Is he fucking you my Queen Susan?" Rabadash had blurted out drunkenly and angrily.

"My Prince!" Susan gasped, horrified of the accusation. "My relationship with my brother is nothing like that! King Edmund is an honourable man and I—"

Susan was cut off by Rabadash's sudden black rage "a whore? A whore that seduces any man who sees her? Do you know that I've heard a rumor that you're no longer a virgin? That the High King Peter have slipped off his magnificent sword and stabbed it inside your womanhood? Did your older brother enjoyed it? Your virginity? Did he enjoyed fucking your magnificent cunt that it grew wide and loose? Did he fucked you all night before leaving Narnia? Now that he's not here, have you taken your other brother's dick to put inside you? Tell me sweet Susan had Edmund made your huge round boobs saggy? Have you dearly let Prince Corin fuck your beauty of a cunt? Oh tell me, tell me did you loved every bit of it?" He roared, throwing and thrashing the table near him.

Horror had enveloped Susan's entire being. She doesn't know what got into Rabadash mind for thinking something unimaginable and disgusting about her and her dear siblings. "We are not like that. We are decent people" Susan had said firmly. She feels very scared and much betrayed at this moment. She never had seen him so angry and so cruel, and Susan never once had crossed her mind that Rabadash would be capable of saying such stuff and things to her siblings, especially to her—offending her.

'We're not like you' Susan thought angrily. She wants to cry, to scream at him and to defend herself, but Susan was smart. She knows if she dares to make one move bordering into a mistake, The Prince can easily order them to be executed by the next morning. And Susan wouldn't have that. She wouldn't risk it.

"I'm tired, I shall return to my chambers" She nervously states. Attempting to sound firm and un-afraid. Susan then bows her head again, as if to excuse herself. She turns hers head around when she was startled by a sudden crash near her.

Rabadash had finally snapped.

"No!" The Prince growled. He had just thrown a chair at Susan, who was lucky enough that it didn't hit her but instead it hit the door in front of her. The horror-stricken Queen looked at the broken pieces of the chair, scrambled and destroyed against the floor. Suddenly she hears a thunder of footsteps coming towards her, she looks to find out Rabadash coming towards her, ballistic with black rage. Alarmed and frantic, Susan's body goes into its adrenaline rush, she starts to run towards the door only to be painfully stabbed at her left foot by a small nail that was a part from the broken chair, which was scattered against the floor. That made her body limp and fall down to the floor.

"Arghhh!!!" Susan lets out a scream of agony. Her hands flew towards her wounded foot. However that didn't stopped Rabadash, who at this moment catches up to her, and thus grabs and yanks her by the hair. Pulling her body and her wounded foot aggressively, yanking out the nail outside her flesh. Which made Susan totally and fully scream and react out of pure agony.

"How dare you run away from me?!" Rabadash lashed out, still pulling Susan by her long hair, dragging the squirming woman towards the bed. When he reaches the large mattress, he yanks her body roughly and throws her against the bed. Petrified and feeling completely pained and powerless, Susan let out a choking cry. Rabadash then got on top of her and had grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I love you Susan, I loved you so much that there would be no sense of living if I won't have you. I love you to the point it's making me mad" The Prince cried. Tears dripping directly at Susan's face. "But you're too beautiful for me, for my brothers, for my sisters, for my father, for Tashbaan and for Calormen. Everyone just wanted to steal you away from me, even Peter and Edmund. And I won't let that happen! Because no matter what you say your beauty sucks everyone! Susan, you're a horrible woman who lures men in to their complete doom!"

"What.....What are you saying?" The weeping lady whispered, still horrified and shaking. Still can't believe at the words she was hearing "Rabadash, I'm innocent!" Susan testified solemnly.

"You can NEVER be innocent," snarled the Prince as he slowly got up, positioning himself in between her legs after forcing her to spread them. He then begins to tear her gown, and when she still fights him against it, He slaps her hard on the face. Rendering Susan shock from the action, she then feels him tear her undergarments, freeing her breast and her womanhood.

That was the last straw for Susan.

"Stop this Rabadash please, this is not right!" Susan pleaded, still in tears and agony. She tries very hard to suppress the intense pain growing in her left foot.

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong and what's right?" Rabadash bawled out.

At this terrifying moments, she feels a warm and comforting breeze coming to her, surrounding her. And as if she was imagining things, Susan is distracted by a small voice echoing inside her ears to her head.

Courage dear heart........

"I am a Queen of Narnia" Susan spoke firmly, she glares at Rabadash, her eyes blazing like the rise of the Southern Radiant Sun.

That stopped Rabadash, dumbfounded. Unable to proceed the evil act he was planning, the evil Prince found himself on the complete presence of a powerful Queen, who at the very least demands to be respected.

Then the door opens and came barging suddenly was the Tisroc.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where have you been your majesty?" Mr. Tumnus frantically said as he run from the corner of the hallway to Susan who was sitting alone in the gardens of Tashbaan. The Narnian embassy had grown worried by her growing absence and had been searching for her. When they had gone back to their chambers to check if the Queen has come back, they were met with a Calormene servant who informed them where Susan was. They were informed that the Queen has been located in the gardens and Mr. Tumnus had volunteered to fetch her himself.

"My Queen? My Queen where have you been?" asked Mr. Tumnus repeatedly when Susan didn't respond. When he was almost near her, clear enough for him to see her clearly. He noticed her wearing a hooded dark blue cloak, a cloak which he haven't seen her wear before. The Queen was aware of the loyal fauns presence but she was dazed off, staring at the bright night sky of Calormen. When Mr. Tumnus finally reached Susan, he paused and bows to her.

"My Queen we've been looking all around for you, and here you are at the gardens at night! If you want to come see the gardens your majesty, we can happily escort you tomorrow morning but now we must need to return back to the chambers! King Edmund has been worried!" The faun nervously said.

"My apologies for making all of you worry Mr, Tumnus" The Queen gently said but she still did not turn around to face the sweet faun, who by now grew increasingly worried by her growing passive behaviour.

"Queen Susan?....Is there something wrong?" He asked. "My Queen?"

Slowly the clouds from the lovely night sky rolled back from the majestic glowing round moon above. Revealing its full glory and slowly, Susan turns herself around to face the faun, who at this very scene, grew shock upon the view which he had clearly see with the help of the light from the moon.

"Good Aslan! What happened to our Queen?!" Exclaimed the horrified faun. Susan was revealed with a bruised face, a slit mouth, a torn dress and upon re-examining closely, a bleeding feet.

Seeing the fauns reaction, Susan snapped and cried.

"Oh my! What happened? This is horrible! If the King and the Prince Corin would see you like this they will be furiously mad and if the High King finds out----" Mr. Tumnus had grown pale. Pale white like the face of Susan. "Who knows what he'll do!" exclaimed the faun. He reaches to Susan's face, caressing it and touching the bruised side. "What happened my Queen? Tell me"

Susan didn't respond.

"My Queen, I need to know. The King needs to know. Narnia needs to know"

Still, Susan didn't respond.

"My Queen?" Mr. Tumnus asked again. "Please?"

No word.

Then as if having no choice, Mr. Tumnus leaned in and coped the Queen's face with both of his warm hands and looked seriously at her.

"Queen Susan, were you raped?" He asked.

The Queen's face began to crumble with tears and a quiet sob.

"Almost.."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What is making Mr. Tumnus long? Shouldn't he just fetch the Queen Susan right from the garden?" grumbled the impatient Prince Corin. The young prince was pacing back and forth from the chamber.

"What if something happened? Ought we need to check them out?" Peridan asked nervously as he sat at the large luxurious couch. There were a lot of people present at the huge room.

"I'm sure they are on their way back here" King Edmund had reassured. Staying calm and calculated as possible despite his growing worriedness. He wouldn't know how to face his siblings, who was at Narnia right now; if something might have happen to their sister.

He was having an argument within himself, if he should have not let her wander off by herself earlier.

Suddenly after another fifteen minutes of silence out of the growing uneasiness from the Narnians. One of their dwarf companions entered the room in a panic, startling them.

"What is it?" Peridan was the first to react.

"The Queen is here and Mr. Tumnus!" The dwarf informed, He hurriedly opened both large wooden doors of the chamber to let Mr. Tumnus enter, with him was the limp, dishevelled, stained with blood and the bruised pale faced Queen Susan the Gentle, who was holding at the faun's arms for support. Down on the floor where the Queen was standing was fresh blood coming out from her feet. All tainted on the clear marble cream floor.

"My Queen!" cried Prince Corin, his hands on his mouth, horrified by the view.

"Susan!" King Edmund shouted frantically upon seeing his sister's condition. He hurriedly went to help her, and she let herself fall against him in pain and exhaustion.

"Get water! Get some medicine! The Queen is injured!" Mr. Tumnus commanded around. Which the Narnians hurriedly oblige. People came rushing towards King Edmund and the exhausted Queen Susan. The king had lifted his sister and had put her on the couch for her to lay.

"Su, what happened to you?" Edmund asked, distressed.

", Brother....my...my..my feet hurts" She mumbled in pain.

"Your majesty! Look it seems Queen Susan have stepped on a nail" Peridan declared as he examines the Queen, completely full of dread. The round wound kept on bleeding and upon realizing the cause of the Queens injury, the Narnians hurriedly tend to their injured Queen.

The weeping Prince Corin had rushed to Susan side, kneeling in front of her and clasping his hand with hers, holding it firmly against his. "Who did this to you Queen Susan? Tell me who did this to you!" The Prince furiously snarled.

"Don't fret love" said Susan while she caresses Prince Corin's face.

"Don't fret? Look what they have done to you!" He angrily replied.

"Tell us who did this to you Sister, I swear to Aslan. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves" Edmund said very darkly, his expression deadly and serious. Untouchable, it was the face of a King ready to defend his Queen.

"Edmund.." Susan mumbled. "Please...brother, calm down"

"Calm down? How can I calm down if you've been treated like this! I would never ever stop until that person responsible for this gets what he deserves!" Edmund growled poisonously and he asked again. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

Susan did not answer. She just closes her eyes, gasping for some air and thinking a way out of this situation. If they find out who caused all of this, if her brother and Corin finds out who's responsible. Susan knew un-doubtfully that they'll literally end him in cold blood. And if they did, all of them would be surely wind up dead next morning and it would be a cause of war towards Narnia, Archenland and Calormen.

Countless lives would perish. Better to lose her honour, instead of that, She thought.

"Were you raped my Queen?" The huge dark raven was the one to ask. Much to the horrors of everyone listening. Realizing the possibility of such perversion.

"Don't tell me you've been......" King Edmund trailed off, his eyes round with horror. When Susan didn't answer or opened her eyes, the King had furiously taken her hand from Prince Corin and made Susan look at him.

"Susan, have you been raped?" He asked. His face full of dark deadly rage.

"Almost.." She admitted. Breathing in and out.

"By who?!" Peridan asked yet again. "Tell us and we shall arrest him!"

"Was it that boy who talked shit behind your back?!" Corin asked furiously, getting Susan's reaction. She doesn't know whom he was referring to.

"Who is that?" King Edmund demanded. Looking at the young Prince, who looked back at him.

"The one who called Queen Susan a dirty slut back when I companied her outside the Castle" Corin replies darkly.

"Should we arrest him your majesty?"Peridan asked Susan, ready for the command.

Susan then began to panic, she must not reveal to them no matter what that it was Prince Rabadash, however she too can't bare to have anyone who's innocent to get punished by something they did not do. She can't risk that, it'll be terrible.

"Please, no one have to arrest someone. no one has to be killed and punished today, please brother I beg you, let just leave this accident be and pretend that it did not happen," Susan pleaded, her whole body trying it's best to use what's energy left inside her.

"Why would you want to do that?" King Edmund asked, appalled.

"I don't want to let this be known to our older brother, the High King" Susan gulped. Sweat dripping from both sides of her face. "He'll be really furious and...and I don't want to cause a wedge between the already fine relationship between our Narnia and Calormen"

The King Edmund had exchanged looked with Peridan, Corin, and Mr. Tumnus who was standing over the corner, quietly all this time. He deliberates for a minute, thinking and re thinking again. And finally, after a short deliberation. King Edmund leaned in to kneel in front of his worried and hoping sister.

"Okay if that's what you want, we will obey" He declares solemnly. Kissing Susan's forehead.

"Prince Corin? Where are you going?" The large raven had asked as Corin got up from where he was kneeling and went towards to door.

"I'm going to my bedroom and finally exhaust myself" spoke the Prince.

"You're not going to have dinner with us?" Mr. Tumnus wondered questioningly. "I thought you were hungry my Prince?"

"I shall just order some servants in my room" The Prince informed.

"Corin, love...." Susan called out gently. "Rest well"

"Of course your majesty" Prince Corin smiled and then bowed towards to Susan. "If your Majesties shall excuse me, I shall return to my room"

"Your Grace shall go on and rest" King Edmund granted and bowed back.

Susan just looked at Corin who disappeared out of sight when he left the room, she was heavily tended and cared for on that night.

As the story of the Horse and his boy was told, the next morning Prince Corin of Archenland had become missing, making Susan worry and weeping all day, Rabadash had a private talk with King Edmund, who informs what happened to Susan, unknowing that it was Rabadash who tried to force her. At this instances, He keeps on pressuring Edmund, asking whether when Susan would agree to the marriage. The Queen has been avoiding the evil Prince all day and was locked on her chambers weeping for the missing Prince Corin while everyone starts to look for him, Shasta stumbles upon them and was mistaken for the missing Prince. King Edmund and the Narnian embassy had brought the confused Shasta to Queen Susan and in the light of seeing her, He proclaims her the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. At this time, The Narnians plans there escape by tricking the Prince and when they have finally left the confused Shasta alone, Corin shows up and meets Shasta. His long lost twin brother, He informs Shasta that he had a fight with a boy who disrespected Queen Susan and thus he had been locked in the jail all day. They switch places and Shasta meets with his horse and Aravis, who informs the planned attack of Calormen to Archenland. At this time, The Narnian embassy had finally escaped with Queen Susan, Shasta and Aravis race off to the Great desert to inform The King Lune, King of Archenland the sudden Attack of Prince Rabadash.

From Archenland, he goes to Narnia to let the Pevensies know about the war waged by Calormen to Archenland, and thus The King Edmund, and with Queen Lucy rides off to Archenland to help and aid King Lune, Prince Cor and Prince Corin. Both countries marched to war, against Calormen. King Edmund and Prince Rabadash faces each other in a duel which Rabadash had finally lost. Indicating that Narnia and Archenland have won.

Aslan shows up to Rabadash and as a punishment. He transforms the Prince into a donkey. However, if he returns to Tashbaan again, he'll revert back to his human form and if he so still planned on stepping out of Tashbaan, he'll transform back into a donkey for good. Making Rabadash go on to decide of never leaving his country again and re-instating peace between the countries again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ughh....my head hurts" Susan had mumbled. Waking up from her long dream and finding herself surrounded by the darkness inside her beloved room. She was at her family's old house again, after she was detained from the Hospital, like what Hancel had promised to her, he'll take her in. As his fiancé, and a future Mistress of the Mignionette Household, she needs to be supervised and live alone. Her aunt Solenn and Uncle Nate had happily permitted her to move out from their house out of fear for their son's growing erratic behaviour. Hancel had bought the Pevensie house from the bank out from Susan's request, who had chosen the old house for where she can be supervised and live peacefully by herself.

Susan then sat up on her warm bed, trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her room, when her eyes had finally adjusted, she reached for her bed lamp and switched it on to life. She notices that she has been sweating despite the cold weather of London.

"What was that dream?" She mumbled to herself. Confused.

She had felt the dream so realistic that she notices that tears had fallen down to her face. She touches her tears and feels the wet liquid flowing down. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself. Susan felt like she knew the answer to that, she knew why she was crying, she knew what her dream was, and she knew it wasn't just a dream. But inside her had been suppressing all this stuff way back when she had returned to this world from back there. After He had informed her that she wouldn't be returning back anymore, Susan had let herself be consumed by the temporary happiness her world has to offer just to hide her sorrowful heart and soul. She let it consume her entirely, just to let her forget everything. And she did....

She did forget, and now that it's slowly coming back to her after she had lost the permanent happiness, trading them off with the temporary happiness. Susan knew why she was crying, why she was tearing. She looked at her wide opened window, the dazzling sleeping night of London and the glamming, shining brightness of the twinkling stars. The Queen closed her eyes and opens it to see the view of the large silver moon on top of its very glory and it was like the same glorious moon which she had seen on that same night before in the gardens of evil. She takes a deep breathe.

Susan knew this path she had taken is a path she could never regret. Yet, deep down inside her, she knew also that the Imperial life back then is a path with no return.


End file.
